Noche a solas
by senaku
Summary: esta fue la primera noche a solas de Sakura, una extraña noche que no olvidara jamas


**Hola chicos y chicas, con este one shot debuto en la sección de Naruto. Ustedes me dirán que tal, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, denme lo que tengan!**

**Clasifique el one shot como T ya que no tiene nada demasiado explicito, pero advierto que puede ser algo fuerte. Ahora si a lo nuestro.**

Dejo escapar un suspiro de impaciencia mientras asentía mecánicamente a las palabras de su madre que no hacían más que recordarle cosas obvias a tener en cuenta para cuando alguien se quedaba sola en casa. Los números de la policía, bomberos y celulares de ellos, además de cerrar puertas e incluso ventanas…

-Ya mama- soltó completamente exasperada- ¡tengo dieciséis años puedo quedarme sola una noche!

Con esas palabras logro que su madre fuera a su cena de aniversario algo ofendida por sus palabras. Ella lo había planeado todo, no haría una fiesta como su amiga Ino le había rogado, o tendría una cita con Naruto (como el le había sugerido "sutilmente"). Esa sería una noche de películas ya que sus padres la matarían si decidía hacer una fiesta y no saldría con Naruto aunque le pagaran.

Ya había visto una de las tres películas que había alquilado para la noche y el reloj indicaba que faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche. Quedarse sola en casa era mas fácil de lo que había pensado, solo había tenido que cerrar las puertas (y las ventanas, admitiendo que estaba algo paranoica) y relajarse, todo iba bien hasta que…

-¿Qué fue eso…?- un golpe seco le llego desde la cocina sumida en sombras al igual que toda la casa, puesto que estaba viendo una película.

Debía de haberse caído algo ya que era imposible que alguien entrara habiendo cerrado todas las puertas y ventanas, pero aun así no estaba de más echar un vistazo y cerciorarse. A penas la luz ilumino el cuarto lo vio…

Parado frente a ella estaba un chico vestido por completo de negro, de cabellos azul oscuro en un peinado algo extraño ojos negros como un túnel y mirada fría. Iba a gritar a todo lo que le permitieran sus pulmones cuando el chico la detuvo con una acción y unas cuantas palabras.

-Gritas y te mato- dijo con una voz desprovista de sentimientos al tiempo que le apuntaba con una arma negra como su ropa.

Ella se tapo la boca para evitar que el ruido saliera mientras el se acercaba sin dejar de apuntarle. ¿Cómo era posible que el primer día que se quedaba sola un ladrón entrara a su casa?, ¿Qué haría ese chico con ella?. Sabía que muchos criminales aprovechaban estas situaciones para hacer cosas aterradoras, quizás la mataría o la violaría… no sabia que le asustaba mas.

-Siéntate- le ordeno y ella obedeció al instante. El joven recorrió el lugar con la mirada mientras mantenía el cañón del arma apuntando a su frente, listo para un unido y certero disparo.

-lle… vese lo que quiera- su voz salio quebrada y llena de pánico, podía sentir las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y un gran nudo en la garganta- pe… pero no me haga daño…

-Que molestia- respondió el volviendo a clavar sus ojos en ella.

El se sentó en la mesa pequeña frente al sofá en el que ella estaba, jamás dejaba de apuntarle no importa lo que hiciera era obvio que ya lo había hecho muchas veces. El chico la recorría con la mirada de forma que la avergonzaba y asustaba, todo parecía indicar que uno de sus temores iba a cumplirse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con la misma rudeza de la que había hecho gala toda la noche.

-Sa…Sakura- respondió ella encogida en el sofá intentando alejarse lo más posible de aquel sujeto. Tenía que buscar el teléfono y llamar a la policía pero si lo intentaba el chico iba a dispararle.

-Lo supuse- dijo el mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rosa. Ella se aparto con un sobresalto - ¿es tu primera vez?

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder y sintió un escalofrío desde su nuca hasta la base de la espalda. No era momento para pensar tonterías, era obvio que le preguntaba si era la primera vez que le robaban; o al menos eso esperaba…

-Si- declaro temblando levemente.

Una media sonrisa de aspecto cruel y burlón, como la de un niño que planea una travesura se dibujo en el rostro del criminal. Medito unos segundos luego se acerco un poco mas a ella y le dijo con voz un poco mas suave.

-Te diré que haremos, me iré luego de que me beses- la chica abro los ojos de par en par completamente aterrada. Sabía donde iba aquello y no podría evitarlo.

-¿Es solo un beso verdad?- pregunto con una voz que le hacia parecer una niña pequeña. La pregunta era tonta y muy en el fondo lo sabia pero no pudo evitar formularla.

Pero el joven jamás respondió a su pregunta, al menos no con palabras. Salvo la distancia entre ellos a una velocidad increíble y sello sus labios contra los suyos, el primer impulso de Sakura fue apartarlo, pero si lo hacia podría enfadarlo y sería el fin… de modo que se dejo besar.

-Tienes que responder- le ordeno cuando se separaron. Ella lo miro, era un criminal, iba a hacerle daño y la estaba obligando a besarlo… pero… empezaba a gustarle ese beso.

El chico repitió su accionar y esta vez ella puso de su parte, sus labios se movían al principio con timidez pero luego de unos pocos segundos lo hacían con algo de pasión, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?. El no se quedo quieto demasiado tiempo la tomo con una mano por la cintura y otra por la nuca y la atrajo contra su cuerpo de manera brusca sin cortar el beso que iba adquiriendo ritmo.

Por un segundo olvido que era un criminal y que probablemente intentaría propasarse con ella, pero el caso es que ya se había propasado y ella lo había permitido. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos y profundizo mas el beso si es que eso era posible; no sabía que iba a ocurrir luego pero al menos esto se sentía perturbadoramente bien

Sintió pánico cuando la mano del chico que revolvía su cabello comenzó a bajar por su espalda. Sabía que no sería solo un beso pero no podía hacer nada. Trato de cortar el beso por acto reflejo ya que no estaba preparada para perder su virginidad a punta de pistola siendo victima de robo y de violación.

-No te resistas- le ordeno cuando se separaron, si bien el permitió que el beso terminara continuo estrechándola contra su cuerpo de manera que pudiese sentir todo su pecho y otras partes- tu también lo deseas aunque lo niegues.

-Yo…- quería negarse pero no podía, estaba asustada pero no podía decir que no se sintiese atraída por el- no estoy lista para esto- por fin dijo lo que estaba pensando, aunque fuera tonto pedir clemencia a un criminal- tengo miedo…

Por toda respuesta el chico se abalanzo sobre ella y volvió a besarla con el mismo ímpetu que antes, ella correspondió nuevamente, mientras temblaba y unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La mano que había estado posada en su cintura se movió hacia arriba trazado una caricia por todo su abdomen y deteniéndose arriba de uno de sus pechos.

Ella soltó un grito que también podía ser un gemido al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba y sentía los labios del muchacho bajar hasta su cuello y besarlo de forma ansiosa. Ya había comenzado… siempre se pregunto como sería tener relaciones, pero no quería que fuese con miedo…

-Eso será suficiente por ahora- el criminal se separo abruptamente de ella dejándola sorprendida.

El chico se veía agitado y acalorado, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y su ropa desacomodad, pero otra cosa capto la atención de la chica. ¿Era su impresión o los ojos de aquel sujeto ya no eran negros?... ahora eran rojo oscuro… casi como la sangre.

-¿Qué pasa… con… tus ojos?- pregunto casi en un susurro, primero conseguía entrar en su casa a pesar de que todo estaba bajo llave y ahora sus ojos cambiaban de color, esto no era normal.

-No es importante- zanjo de manera fría- escucha, ahora eres mía Sakura, no lo olvides pronto volveremos a vernos- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con claras intenciones de irse.

-Espera- no podía entenderlo, primero le amenazaba con matarla, luego trataba de violarla y ahora tenía piedad de ella y se iba sin causar daño alguno- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke- respondió el mirándole por encima del hombro con esos ojos rojos. Acto seguido apago la luz de la habitación, dejando a una sorprendida chica acostada en el sofá envuelto en sombras.

Luego de unos minutos comprendió que Sasuke se había ido, o mas bien desaparecido ya que las puertas continuaban cerradas y no había rastro de el. Llego a pensar que tal vez estaba soñando pero descarto la posibilidad luego de pellizcarse.

Quizás hubiera sido una alucinación debido a permanecer despierta tan tarde, pero ella sentía que fue real, ese chico era real e iba a volver… aquello la aterro muchísimo pero muy en el fondo también la alegro. ¿Cómo era posible le alegrara?

Esa fue la primera noche a solas de Sakura, una noche que parecía mas una pesadilla, o un sueño, aun no lo decidía. No dijo a sus padres lo ocurrido después de todo podría ser una alucinación o el inicio de una enfermedad mental.

No pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido cuando por fin fue a su cuarto a dormir luego de saludar a sus padres que acababan de llegar de su cena. Podía sentir el sabor de sus labios y el contacto de sus manos en su cuerpo… era real… y volvería.

-Sasuke- susurro mientras se dejaba ir en el mundo de los sueños.


End file.
